


The One with the Ghost-Seer

by papersurrous



Series: Wordless Ways to Say "I Love You" [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 50 Wordless Ways to Say "I Love You", Agoraphobia, Angst, Childhood Friends, Claustrophobia, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Swearing, takes place after five jumps for the first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersurrous/pseuds/papersurrous
Summary: Hello.And, he knows he'll eventually have to say it, goodbye.—(Klaus/Reader one shots, some related, some not. All based on the 50 Wordless Ways to Say "I Love You" prompt list by @50-item-writing-prompts on Tumblr.)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Wordless Ways to Say "I Love You" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The One with the Ghost-Seer

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, check out my tumblr [@paperpocalypse](https://paperpocalypse.tumblr.com/)!

There are very few things that the Umbrella Academy is _not_ allowed to do during a mission, but taking the elevator is one of them, right behind pulling your punches and letting Benny’s tentacles smash you against a wall.

Why? Well, according to dear Dad, the “risk of getting stuck” (and Klaus remembers how Dad had looked straight at each one of them, as if they had already broken the no-elevator rule) during a “crucial point in the mission” is too great. Plus, stairs are often much faster, so he expects everyone to “use their brains” and take them when available.

(“But what if the floor’s really high up?” Allison had ventured to ask.)

(“Then it is your own fault if you cannot make it in time,” was Dad’s simple reply – and Klaus had winced, because _that_ was definitely directed at him and Ben.)

Anyway. No dilly-dallying on elevators during a mission. End of discussion.

Which brings Klaus and you to _this_ predicament.

“Look out!”

The elevator is right there, for goodness’ sake. And the bad guys are over _there_ with their rifles, so Klaus decides, after only a brief moment of hesitation, that he’d rather take the risk of getting in trouble than a bullet in the head.

With a cry, he dives headfirst into the metal box.

He slams into the back with an awful _thud_ , then scrambles to his feet and lunges for the buttons panel. Shit, which one is the closing – no – god, just – Klaus looks up at you and then slaps his hand against as many buttons as he can, yelling your name.

“Get in!” he shrieks. Your shield isn’t going to last much longer. He hits the panel faster, eyes glued to you as you back up, just a few more steps, closer, closer – “Hurry, hurry, hurry –”

As soon as you’re close enough, Klaus grabs the back of your collar and yanks you inside. Your force field flickers. Three bullets fly through and hit the wall behind him before the two of you throw yourselves against opposite sides of the elevator, dodging the spray of artillery as the doors slide closed. 

Klaus squeezes his eyes shut and slides to the ground. Bullets riddle the door with piercing _clangs_ until the machine finally leaves the third floor.

“Klaus!”

Hands grab ahold of his face. He lets out a gasp and opens his eyes to see you squatting in front of him, your mask off and your gaze firm, face shining with sweat.

He quickly reaches up to grip your hands with his own, still panting. “Are you alright? Please say yes,” he croaks.

You nod. The feeling of being absolutely and utterly useless back there hits him like a truck. This is why he’s always the lookout. His powers are shit when it comes to fighting and protecting, not like yours.

“I’m fine, thanks to you,” you answer, helping him stand up. “We’ve got to get off as soon as we –”

The elevator jolts, cutting you off. 

Klaus’ breath catches in his throat as the two of you come to a halt. His eyes skitter around the space for the first time since he got in, and suddenly, he forgets all about the gunmen and his uselessness.

Elevators have no windows. Elevators are small. Elevators can get _stuck_.

The lights flicker.

( _No no no no no no no no no_ )

Darkness. A shudder rushes through his body like a million ghosts.

 _NO_. Klaus blinks his eyes desperately in an attempt to bring back the light. No no no. They can’t be stuck here in the dark. But he can’t see anything, and he can hear his breath speeding up and he’s _stuck_ and he’ll be in this tiny space for hours, no no no, he feels desperately for the cold metal doors and tries to pry them open – no – no – no – not again –

“No!” He thrusts his fists against the doors. “Let me out! _Let me out! Let me out!_ ”

It’s not working. Oh, god, what if people had died in here? He doesn’t have any pills with him, he needs his medicine, what if the voices

( _listen to us klaus listen_ )

come back? Throat closing up, he begs again, frightened and pathetic and small, hitting the doors as his knuckles start to throb.

“– aus? Klaus!”

You drag him back and he squeals like a baby, kicking as you pull him tight against you.

“Let go of me!”

You release him. He crumples to the ground and curls up.

“Sorry,” he hears you mutter in between his pounding heartbeats. You sit in front of him. He gulps in a deep breath as the toes of your shoes bump against his, and then you speak up again, quieter. “Klaus …”

 _What,_ he cries _, just say something, please anything nice please please_

“… Do you want me to talk?”

He tries to say yes, but a whine escapes through his nose instead. Thankfully, you understand.

“Breathe.” Your normal brusqueness is almost completely gone, save for a familiar rasp in your voice. He presses his face harder against his knees. “You’ll be okay. Help is coming, so we just have to wait, okay?”

“We’re _stuck_ ,” he forces out.

“You’re with me,” you reply. “I’m right here.”

You continue talking, soft and gentle, and the tremors in his nerves begin to – very slowly – ease, just a bit. You’re here. He’s not alone. His siblings will find both of you soon.

Eventually, he discovers that it’s getting a little easier to breathe. He keeps his eyes shut tight, though.

“Klaus?”

He sniffs. “What?”

“Let me see your hands.”

His grip loosens around his knees. You graze his fingers before grasping them lightly, palms calloused and damp.

“What’re you …?”

You lift his hands up, and he feels your breath on his sore knuckles. Then you brush your lips over them in what almost feels like a kiss.

Klaus opens his eyes, startled.

You’re not a touchy person. Not even after a year of joining them on missions. He knows because he’s _tried_. You don’t crave affection in the same way he does; his hugs still render you stiff and cheek kisses are out of the question, no matter how strongly he’s felt the urge to do so the past month or two.

But you had kissed his hands. And come to think of it, you had held his face earlier and tried to hug him too.

He still feels awful, but not as much as before.

“I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you.” You shift, and your knees touch his. “I’ve never hated you.”

“Even when I …” he sniffles grossly, “when I want to hug you?”

“No.”

 _Oh_. That must mean you like him somehow, right? Klaus swallows, keeping his head down as his next question slips off his tongue. “Then can I hug you right now? I – _ha_ – feel like shit.”

You pause. Disappointment seizes him, but then he hears you nod. “Yeah. You can.”

Klaus hobbles slowly to his knees and wraps his arms around you before you can take it back. The hug is limp and in an awkward position and certainly not one of his best, but you return it and pat his back, and it’s exactly what he needs.

“Thank you,” he whispers, tears wet on your shoulder. “You’re a real superhero, you know that?”

“I’m really not,” you say. “But … you’re welcome, Klaus. I’m glad you’re better now.”

“Not as glad as me.”

It takes him a few minutes to calm down some more. Once he feels up to it, though, he and you start yelling for help. 

It feels like forever, but finally, the doors screech open, and Luther and Ben’s faces appear through the large gap near the top of the elevator. Klaus nearly sobs with relief. The two of you had stopped a full four feet before one of the floors.

“What did Dad say about elevators?” Luther admonishes, reaching down with both arms.

“Oh, I’m sure it was something important, but it must’ve slipped my mind when those maniacs came by to blast my brains out,” Klaus answers as he grabs his brother’s hand. After donning your mask, you grab the other, and Luther pulls the two of you out of the box with ease. Klaus brushes the dust off his uniform once he’s standing on solid ground. Thank god the mask is hiding his eyes. “Ah. Thank you.”

“Don’t do that again.”

 _Okay, ouch_. “Don’t be such a flipping hardass, Num –"

“Don’t scold Klaus. He saved my life,” you say at the same time.

His siblings don’t hide their surprise. Klaus blinks and shuts his mouth, suddenly bashful and defensive all at once.

“Klaus s-saved _your_ life?” Diego eventually repeats. “Bullshit.”

You scowl. “It’s not. He pulled me into the elevator before I could get shot up.”

Klaus follows Luther’s glance over to Allison. The girl shrugs, looking at Klaus. “Well, either way, you’re both safe,” she says, moving to hug him and then you in turn. “We won’t tell Dad about the elevator. Now let’s go. We’re late.”

The six of you head towards the stairs. Klaus stays silent as he descends, looking down at his feet step after step, thinking of the way you had kissed his hands. If he could just remember that and forget everything else, he’d be having good dreams for days.

Your hand presses over his shoulder right before Luther opens the exit door.

“You good?” you ask lowly.

Klaus smiles at you. “Oh, never better,” he declares.

It’s a well-worn lie, of course. But when you smile back, a small, almost shy smile, he thinks that maybe, one day, it’ll be the truth.


End file.
